1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery locking apparatus for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a battery locking apparatus that unlocks a battery cover and a battery from an electronic device with a single push operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), is a type of mobile electronic device that allows a user to perform wireless communication, or read or process information, while traveling.
To enable mobile use of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is powered by a battery, either an external pack type or an internal pack type. In an external pack type battery, a battery cell is integrally formed with a cover of the mobile terminal, whereas in an internal pack type battery, the battery cell and the cover are two separate components.
An internal pack type battery is more widely used than an external pack type, because it can be used with many different models of mobile terminals. On the other hand, an external pack type battery is limited to mobile terminal models which conform to the integral cover of the battery.
A conventional mobile terminal having an internal pack type battery is described below with reference to FIG. 1.
The conventional mobile terminal 1 shown in FIG. 1 includes a terminal body 2 having a battery mounting part 3 formed on a rear surface thereof, a battery 8 which detachably mounts on the battery mounting part 3, a battery cover 10 which covers the battery 8.
The battery mounting part 3 is provided with terminals 5, which electrically connect to terminals 9 of the battery 8. A withdrawal recess 7 is formed at one side of the battery mounting part 3 to allow a user to pry the battery 8 away from the battery mounting part 3 with a finger.
Fixing protrusions 12 are formed at a lower end of the battery cover 10. The fixing protrusions 12 insert into insertion recesses 6 formed at an end of the battery mounting part 3. A locking recess 11 is formed at an upper end of the battery cover 10 to lock the battery cover 10 to the terminal body 2 with a battery cover locking device 4 provided in the terminal body 2.
FIG. 2 shows a sectional side view of the mobile terminal shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the mobile terminal includes a battery cover locking device 4, which includes a latch (or detent) 14 that includes a stopping member 15 which inserts into the locking recess 11 of the battery cover 10, and an elastic member 13 (such as, for example, a spring) which provides a downward bias to the latch 14.
To mount the battery 8 in the mobile terminal, the battery 3 is first inserted on the battery mounting part 3. Next, the fixing protrusions 12 of the battery cover 10 are inserted into the insertion recesses 6. Then, the upper end of the battery cover 10 is pushed against the mobile terminal, until the stopping member 15 catches in the locking recess 11 of the battery cover 10.
To remove the battery 8 from the mobile terminal, a user first presses the latch 14 upwards until the stopping member 15 is removed from the locking recess 11. Next, the battery cover 10 is removed from the mobile terminal. Then, the user removes the battery 8 from the mobile terminal by inserting a finger in the withdrawal recess 7 and prying the battery 8 away from the battery mounting part 3.
The process described above for removing the battery 8 from the mobile terminal is inconvenient, as it requires two operations by the user, first, removing the battery cover 10 from the mobile terminal, and then, removing the battery 8 from the mobile terminal.
Further, another disadvantage of the above-described mobile terminal is that the formation of the withdrawal recess 7 in the battery mounting part 3 increases the size of the battery mounting part 3, and thus increases the size of the mobile terminal.